


Intruder

by arrowfelicity



Category: intruder - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Murderer, Nightmare, break-in, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowfelicity/pseuds/arrowfelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone breaks into your home and you're alone in the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

    She woke up startled, shaken inside. She stayed frozen, trying to adjust her eyes to her pitch black surroundings. From downstairs she could hear some faint sounds, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end sending a shiver down her spine. She stared at the open door for 10 seconds before slowly turning her head to look behind her. She sighed in relief, seeing nobody was there in the room with her. She slowly turned the covers off and swung her legs to the side. Her feet touched the unusually cold wooden floor for a spring night and shifted her weight as she stood up.

     She could still hear the sound of her things getting thrown around. She heard a frame falling to the floor. She had the vague instinct that it was the photo of James. She had a fleeting memory of their wedding day, of her wedding ring still on her finger even after all this time. Outside the window she could see the strong wind tossing the tree branches from side to side and feel the grumbling of thunder under her feet. She pulled the covers back over the pillows to make it seem as though she hadn’t been sleeping on it and made her way to her walk-in closet.

     She opened the door slowly until it made a loud creaking sound. She cringed. Her heart started beating frantically and her chest felt like it was being clenched and wrenched, a tight and painful feeling filling her with dread. She had to focus hard on the sounds downstairs but she couldn’t hear them anymore.

     She tried to quiet down her hyperventilation as she slipped inside and closed the door behind her, pulling the door up as she did to avoid the creaking sound again. She wished she’d added a lock like her paranoid husband had suggested time and time again.

     _Deceased husband_ , she had to correct herself. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and covered her mouth to muffle a scream that threatened to burst out and walked backwards until her back touched the wall on the other side. The footsteps were heavy, it couldn’t possibly be a woman, or even a big woman. She tried not to think about the fact that she was only five feet two and her smaller than normal frame.

     The perpetrator was half-way to her room, walking down the hall. He stopped in front of the office door for three seconds before walking inside. She looked around herself, panicking, looking for a place to hide. It shouldn’t be too difficult, for goodness’ sake, she was so small! For once it should work to her advantage.

     She heard him sit in her husband’s chair and felt a pang of fury in her chest, clenching her teeth and her hands into fists. He stood up again walking around the office. She thought she could hear squeaking of his boots, probably wet from the rain. She wondered where he came in through. She retraced her steps from the previous evening, trying to remember if she locked all her doors and windows. She remembered thinking she needed to close the blinds and the curtains so that no one could look inside.

     Turns out James had a reason to be paranoid; now she wished she’d taken him seriously while he was still there. Maybe it would have saved his life. The man dropped a book before walking out of the office and back into the hall. He walked forward five seconds before going into the nursery. Her teeth were clattering and she felt a tear sliding down her cheek, thinking of the white crib and the pink walls. She remembered pulling the rocking chair into the corner and folding all the clothes into the chest while James put the changing table and the swing together. She heard him walk towards the crib and stop by the side. She’d know wherever he walked in that room, she’d spent more hours of the day than not for months before she could even walk out the front door.

     She looked around again. She couldn’t hide behind the clothes, he’d obviously see her feet like a child hiding behind a curtain playing hide and seek. She decided and slowly made her way to the hamper in the corner. She’d always hidden it between formal dresses because she didn’t like the idea of her dirty laundry lying about in plain sight. She stepped in, wiggling her feet to the bottom, trying hard not to move the dresses much as she scooted to the back, pulling them in front of her.

    She could only catch a small glimpse at the door from where she hid. Her knees were going weak, but she kept herself up when all she wanted was to crouch down and hide entirely inside the hamper. Even she didn’t fit entirely inside. The man walked over to the nursery closet and slid the door open, moving around the unused items that had been stored there for just over a year.

     She heard the wind pick up and the branches from the trees outside her window lashed at the glass and the rain howled through the neighborhood streets. She suddenly wondered if anyone had seen anything. She shoved her hand into the pajama pant pocket and realized she’d left her phone under the pillow as she usually did. She couldn’t even call 911. Why hadn’t she thought of calling 911?!?

     Because she’d been too afraid to think clearly, she thought to herself. She didn’t have her phone and she hadn’t grabbed the .45 caliber in her nightstand. She cursed and clutched the fabric of the dress hiding her so hard it hurt the palm of her hand even through the fabric. She realized it was her wedding dress and loosened the hold some. The man stalked his way a few more feet down the hall and he was there, in the same room as her.

     She forced herself to breathe more slowly so as to not make more noise and kept her stand even though her feet and legs were hurting now. She tried to steady her hands so the dresses wouldn’t move and attract his attention. She heard him walk around and get down on his knees next to the bed. She counted four seconds before he got up again and tossed the covers off the bed. He hesitated for a second and then sat and laid down on the bed, on the same side she slept in. She heard the bed creak under his weight and he stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

     She thought he’d fallen asleep, she didn’t know how much time had passed until he got up again. She wondered if he’d found her phone under the pillow and if he would go through her contacts, her messages, her call records. But she didn’t hear her phone, so she hat, at least, the piece of mind knowing he wouldn’t find someone dear to her and hurt them.

     He moved towards the closet and opened the door until it made the same creaking noise it had made before. He stayed at the door, looking inside, missing her several times. She could see he was tall, as she’d guessed. He was wearing thick rain boots and a black hoodie pulled over his head so that she couldn’t make out the features of his face. He was still holding the door. His eyes were scanning the floor, looking for her feet. She could tell he was a pale white and his hands were quivering. Was he simply cold or was he just as scared of himself as she was?

     She ransacked her brain trying to remember what to do when one of her patients acted this way. Her training in psychology had been extensive, yes, but she’d never actually had someone who wanted to-

     What was he planning to do to her? She held her breath in terror rather than letting herself whimper. She ran through several scenarios in her head while he stood at the door. He’d surely throw her around, hurt her until she was too weak to fight back; not that it would take a lot of work. She didn’t get the chance to continue before she noticed his eyes meeting hers through the sleeve of her dress. He took one step towards her and she was already jumping out of the hamper where she hid.

     She ran along the wall of the closet but he was fast enough to snatch her arm harshly. She cried out in pain as he dug his fingers into her arm and yanked her towards him. She used her elbow to hit him in the face and in response he hit her across the jaw with the back of his hand. She lost her balance but he was still holding onto her, so she kicked him between the legs. That did it. He was distracted long enough to loosen his grip and she escaped around him.

     She managed to get to the bedroom before he shoved her on top of the bed. She scrambled to get off, she knew what came next; she needed to get away. But he just pulled her legs and she fell on her face, trying to drag herself, digging her nails into the sheets. He got on the bed, pulling her legs between his knees as he crawled up to give her no space to run to. She threw the pillow behind her to hide his view as she quickly hid the phone inside her shirt. He grabbed both her hips with his hands and turned her over so that she was laying on her back.

     She scratched his face, digging in. She gasped in pain when the nails felt like they might snap upwards. He growled and shoved her hands to the side before taking a hold of both of them with one of his and pinning them down to the bed above her head. She could feel his breath on her neck then, hot and heavy. He was out of breath. She screamed and writhed under his weight, kicking and swinging her feet, trying to find a way to get him off of her. She kicked him sideways with her knee but then all of his weight fell down on her more than before and she whimpered, sobbing.

     He ran his hands down the side of her ribs, her waist, hips. He found the hem of her pajama pants and yanked them down until they were at her knees. She pressed her knees together and leaned both of them to one side, trying to hide from him now instead of kicking him. She tried to yank her wrists from his hold above her head but she wasn’t strong enough. His hand slid up her shirt until he was groping her breast harshly, hurtfully.

     When he let go he pushed aside her underwear and shoved his hand inside. She squirmed under his hand pressing herself as close as possible but she couldn’t stop him. She gritted her teeth together and felt more tears slide down towards her ears.

     She spit at his face and glared down at her, wiping the spit off his face. He didn’t speak as he tried to pull her underwear down. She couldn’t let him do that, she couldn’t. With her knees together she kicked him between his legs again, with as much force as she could muster. He groaned and fell to the side. She pulled her pants up again and jumped off the bed. She remembered the gun to the side and pulled it out as she stumbled backwards trying to put some space between them. She held the firearm with both hands and cocked the gun. At the sound the man snapped his head in her direction, his eyes wide with something between anger and fear.

     She could tell now his eyes her a light gray color, his nose was thin and dropped down at the bottom. She had a feeling of déjà vu and tried to remember where she’d seen him. He got his emotions in check and grinned, getting off the bed. He chuckled as he moved around the bed towards her, as she kept her gun pointed at him, keeping two fingers on the trigger.

     He took three steps towards her.

     “Stay away from me.” Her voice was shaky and she was breathing through her lips, her hands and knees shaking. She thought she would fall, but she kept her wobbling legs standing. She wouldn’t let him do that to her, she couldn’t let him. She wouldn’t.

     “Stop.” She said when he didn’t stop walking.

     He stopped and crossed his arms, seeming to be quite relaxed. He took a deep breath, having given up trying to pursue her. He looked at her, ignoring the gun pointed at his head before he spoke for the first time in his deep raspy voice.

     “You know… Before I killed him, he spoke very dearly of you and your baby girl, what was her name? Ah, Sarah, right?”

      And she pulled the trigger. 


End file.
